Cell
|-|Imperfect Cell= |-|Semi-Perfect Cell= |-|Perfect Cell= |-|Super Perfect Cell= Statistics Name: Cell. Origin: Dragon Ball. Classification: Android. Gender: Male. Age: 30 years. Tier: | High G-1. | High G-1. | High G-1. | High G-1. | G-2. | Destructive Capacity: | Large Star Level. (Superior to Super Saiya-jin Goku & Vegeta in the Android Arc, could somewhat keep up with weighted Piccolo Post-Kami Fusion) | Large Star Level. (After absorbing masses of humans, he became strong enough to stomp Piccolo and Android 17. Beat down Android 17 with the lest amount of effort and broke Piccolo's neck with a punch) | Large Star Level. (Much superior to Android 16, who was his equal prior to absorbing Android 17) | Large Star+ Level. (Was by far the strongest character by the time of the Cell Games. Could easily fight and beat Mastered Super Saiya-jin Goku and Gohan at full power, while holding back. At full power, Perfect Cell was vastly superior to everybody sans Super Saiya-jin 2 Gohan) | Solar System Level. (Became tremendously more powerful after receiving a Zenkai. Was a peer to SSJ2 Gohan who exceeded him enormously before, and damaged his arm to the point of uselessness with a single finger beam. Was going to destroy the solar system) | Speed: | FTL+. (Superior to SSJ Goku & Vegeta, dodged some attacks from Piccolo) | FTL+. (Outpaced Piccolo and Android 17 without even trying, kept up with Android 16 who was his equal) | FTL+. (Much superior to his earlier form) | FTL+. (Far faster than before, could keep up with and outpace MSSJ Goku. When going all-out, he managed to land a hit on SSJ2 Gohan) | MFTL. (Equal or superior to SSJ2 Gohan, whom he couldn't even perceive the movements of prior to his Zenkai) | Durability: | Large Star Level. (Took some attacks from Piccolo) | Large Star Level. (Tanked Piccolo's Light Grenade without a scratch. Took a beating from Android 16 and tanked his Hell Flash) | Large Star Level. (Took a beating from Ascended Super Saiya-jin Vegeta) | Large Star+ Level. (Tanked attacks from MSSJ Goku. Withstood attacks from SSJ2 Gohan in one piece when even the Cell Juniors where instantly pulverized from his casual strikes) | Solar System Level. (Equal or superior to SSJ2 Gohan, tanked a massive barrage of blasts from enraged SSJ Vegeta without a scratch) Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill. | Intelligence: Deceptively high. Also possesses the experience and skill of all the people he has DNA of. Stamina: | Very high. | Extremely high. | Extremely high. | Limitless. (Absorbed Androids 17 and 18, who had endless stamina) | Limitless. | Range: | Stellar in all his forms, about 70 AU or solar system diameter in Super Perfect form. | Weaknesses: Overconfidence. Key: | Imperfect Cell (Pre-Humans Absorption) | Imperfect Cell (Post-Humans Absorption) | Semi-Perfect Cell | Perfect Cell | Super Perfect Cell | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High), Flight, Ki Manipulation, Absorption, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Zenkai. Notable Attacks & Techniques Cell is capable ofusing the all techniques of the people whose DNA he possesses. For a complete list of all of Cell's techniques, see here. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier G